Birthday Wish
by Kasa Nichi
Summary: AU in which Sasuke is married and has a kid but is in love with Naruto and everyone but Naruto and Sakura knows it. Narusasu/Sasunaru, one-sided Sasusaku, sakura bashing, lots of long lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter one: Birthday Kidnapper

"Naruto, why am I doing this?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up from his shoelaces. The ends were so shiny…

"Why am I here?" Sasuke thudded the back of his head against the wall and watched in amusement as Naruto squinted and scratched his head.

"Um, we're waiting cuz it's an hour until the wedding tebayo…" He glanced around. "But I have no idea why you wanted to sit on the floor…"

Sasuke drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"Hn."

Naruto looked at his companion. "Ne, Sasuke, why are we on the floor dattebayo?"

Sasuke paused, staring ahead. "…the chair and table were stifling me."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. The raven looked even more gorgeous than usual in his wedding tux. All the black contrasted sharply against his white-rose skin and his eyes were outlined in subtle eyeliner per the request of the bride.

If their relationship were like that, Naruto would have jumped the groom in an instant but sloppy drunken kisses weren't enough to think it would be okay to rape your best friend.

But DAMN, Sasuke looked GOOD!

"Ano, Sasuke, what about the couch?" Naruto ripped his mind off images of a naked Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the couch. "Hn."

"Come on, teme, my ass is starting to hurt tebayo!"

Naruto thought he saw a flicker of an amused smile on the beautiful face but it was gone when Naruto glanced back.

"Alright, dobe, for your precious ass."

Naruto pretended to pout at the facetious reply as he plopped against the sofa arm.

Sasuke heaved himself up and flopped rather un-Uchiha-like next to Naruto. I wonder if he has a hangover? Naruto mused. He was about to ask when Sasuke's head collided with Naruto's shoulder.

"I want alcohol and lots of it."

"Oh, no." Naruto poked Sasuke's cheek. "You'd end up kissing me instead of Sakura and she'd kill us both tebayo!"

"Damn. Maybe Neji will hook me up…"

"Ne, Sasuke…"

"N?"

"Why do you always kiss me when you're drunk, anyways?"

"I's coz I love you." Sasuke said dryly, sounding half asleep.

"Neee, Sasuke, I was being serious!" Naruto whined and rocked so that Sasuke was disturbed from his nap.

"And who said I wasn't?" Sasuke growled and laid down on the sofa and cuddled into it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to SLEEP to pretend that this isn't happening since you won't give me booze."

"Baka Sasuke teme."

"Sayonara, Naruto dobe." Sasuke fell asleep and left Naruto to his boredom.

That was their last conversation before Sasuke and Sakura said their vows and became Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke.

:around 5 years and 9 months later:

"Sasuke, where's the cake!?"

Sasuke cringed at his wife's screeching voice.

"Here!" he screamed back.

He hefted the cake-it had to weigh at least ten pounds!-and met Sakura at the table only HALF covered in presents. He set the cake down and glared at it.

"Sasuke, did Naruto say anything to you about not coming? I haven't seen him."

Sasuke didn't reply but when she turned away, his eyes shot up and searched frantically for the blonde.

Nowhere in view.

He was about to move to raid the house when something burst through the gate and five-year-old female screeches gave him an instant migraine.

The "something" turned out to be a man.

A tall average built blonde man in a blue tank top and black jeans with an odd ceramic cat mask on to be exact.

The man's blue eyes met Sasuke's and Sasuke had to keep back a smile.

Naruto.

Naruto broke the eye contact and growled playfully at the little girls. "Hello, little girls, I'm the birthday kidnapper!"

"EEEK!!"

"I heard little Mai chan has a birthday today!" Naruto hunched slightly as if to attack.

"Oh, no, Mai!!"

A girl with black pigtails and fierce teal eyes stepped up to Naruto and stared at him, her arms akimbo.

"I'm Mai and my daddy can kick your butt!"

Sasuke felt a rush of pride and again had to hold back a smile.

"Your daddy, eh?" Naruto stabbed a finger at Sasuke. "You! You're going down tebayo!"

Naruto charged at Sasuke and the girls squealed. Sasuke avoided the fake punch and took off Naruto's mask. They exchanged smirks before Naruto tumbled to the ground dramatically.

"Oh, no! My secret identity has been exposed!!"

Mai charged at Naruto and punched his chest with all the might in her small frame, which was enough to knock his breath out.

"Naruto ji chan, that was mean!"

"Yeah but your daddy kicked my butt for it, didn't he?" Naruto grinned and tugged one of her pigtails gently and she nodded.

"That's what you get!"

"Hai, hai" Naruto got to his feet and hoisted the screaming girl over his shoulder.

"Happy birthday to Mai! Happy birthday to Mai!" Everyone sang and Sakura lit the candles. Naruto flipped Mai and bent his knees so she could blow her five candles out.

Everyone cheered and Mai grinned at Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto ji chan, I love you, even though you're a big meanie."

"Thank you, Mai chan, happy birthday dattebayo!"

Naruto kissed her cheek and set her down to eat cake and open her presents.

Sasuke stepped next to Naruto, trying to fight the ridiculous jealousy that he felt for his daughter.

"How come I don't get kidnapped on my birthday?" Sasuke said lightly, something he

could only do around Naruto.

"Aww, you're just jealous that you don't get a kiss and a ride." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke had to struggle to keep the perverted thoughts away. Sometimes he could swear that the dobe knew how Sasuke felt and just toyed with him.

"As if." Sasuke huffed.

Naruto grinned wider and leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's suddenly rosy cheek. Time stood still for Uchiha Sasuke in that three second kiss and his senses heightened. He could feel the damp softness of Naruto's lips, could feel the heat radiating off the sandy tan skin, could see the golden locks sway in the breeze in front of his nose, could smell and taste Naruto's sweet and salty breath.

Gods, how he wanted more of this man.

The three seconds of eternity ended and Naruto's voice cut through Sasuke's haze.

"I'll be sure to make it up to you tebayo." The husky whisper drove poor Sasuke over the edge and he had to excuse himself to the restroom.

Naruto stared after him before he shrugged to himself and went after the birthday cake.

Sasuke all but ran to the restroom and he wan panting when he locked the door behind him.

_Damn the sexy dobe!_ Sasuke stared in frustration at his burning hard on. _And what the hell is "I'll be sure to make it up to you" supposed to mean?!_ The memory hit him full force and he groaned and struggled to support himself as his lower regions tightened dangerously. He stumbled to the toilet.

:dattebayo:

Sasuke scanned the backyard and walked towards the platform that Naruto, Lee, and he had built last year. Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto sat around the glass outdoor table drinking beers and laughing.

Well, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto were laughing.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted to him and gestured to the empty chair beside him. Sasuke took the offered chair and glanced at the reticent Neji to his left.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Kiba leaned forward and Sasuke glared at him.

"Leave him alone." Neji said. Naruto pretended to glare at the dog.

"Psh, fine. Wanna beer, Uchiha?" Kiba's grin grew when Naruto smacked him hard in the chest.

"Baka, we don't want him or Lee drunk!!"

"But when he's drunk we get a show!" Kiba grinned so wide Sasuke was hoping it would break and fall off his idiotic face.

"Why can't I get drunk?" Lee pouted slightly.

"Because you think you're a ninja and start trying to kill us." Naruto glared slightly.

"And when Sasuke gets drunk, we get a show! Don't you remember Sasuke's wedding? He got so shit-faced—and Naruto too—that they ended up making out in the back of the reception room for like an hour!"

Naruto blushed and stared at his beer and Sasuke glared at the mutt.

"I remember that. Sakura chan was scary." Lee added.

"And then she jumped Sasuke and Mai was conceived." Kiba concluded with a nod.

Sasuke looked out into the yard and gazed at his feisty five year old daughter. As horrible as the conception and pregnancy had been, Sasuke was glad that he'd been all but unconscious his wedding night because about nine months later, he got a beautiful (despite who the mother was) baby heir. If he could just kill the wife…

"I can't believe it's been five years…"

Sasuke looked back to meet Naruto's sad blue eyes.

"Yeah."

Naruto blinked and looked away back at his beer.

"I swear, why don't you two just elope already?" Kiba growled at them.

Gaara looked up at them as they blushed and glared.

A minute widening of Gaara's eyes cued his realization. He smiled slightly on the inside and tuned back into the argument that was a game of tag of insults between Kiba and Naruto.

Gaara leaned his head forward and whispered.

"There's something going on between them, isn't there?"

Shikamaru tilted his head to Gaara.

"You just now noticed?" Neji asked. Gaara glanced over Shikamaru's shoulder and looked into the lunar eyes.

"Sasuke accepted he was in love with Naruto nearly eight years ago." Lee hung his head in despair as he added softly. "He decided that Naruto could never love him back so he decided to do what everyone expected from him. He killed his passionate youth before it could even bud. It is truly sad."

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" Gaara growled.

"Sasuke told me about a week after he accepted it. Shikamaru figured it out before Sasuke, and Lee realized as he watched them practice together." Neji clarified. "Sasuke swore us to secrecy."

Shikamaru sighed. "But the most troublesome part is that Naruto loves him too. All of this could have been avoided so easily but you people and your damn complications."

"But if none of this had happened, we wouldn't have Mai." Lee pointed out.

"True." Neji nodded minutely.

They looked up to see Sasuke staring at them with large panicked eyes, getting the gist of what they were talking about with all the somber whispering and wary glances.

"They eat dogs in China tebayo!"

"You like to eat yourself!"

"Will you two stop?" Shikamaru grumbled and Naruto and Kiba stopped and stared at him.

"Wha…What happened?" Naruto glanced at the somber foursome and turned to Sasuke. Panic filled his veins when he saw Sasuke's frightened eyes. "Sasuke, what's wrong? What happened?!"

"Nothing…" Sasuke stared hard into Gaara's eyes, silently pleading his secrecy.

"You're paranoid, Naruto." Gaara told him calmly and Sasuke turned his stare to the table.

Naruto glanced between his friends and Sasuke. No, something was definitely up. Only one way to find out.

Naruto followed Kiba in sitting down and murmured something to him. Kiba nodded and reached behind his seat. Two seconds later Sasuke was staring at the beer that Naruto had clunked in front of him.

"Drink up."

My life sucks. Sasuke thought as he obeyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsuzuku


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Two: Feelings

Several hours later Sakura was putting an exhausted but content Mai to bed and Naruto, Neji and Ino were in the back yard picking up the trash and beer cans and were putting up the extra tables and chairs. Sasuke was inside on the couch staring at the TV through glassy eyes.

"Neji…"

Said person looked up from stacking folded chairs.

"What?"

"What happened earlier?" Naruto took the last foil dish and threw it away.

"That's Sasuke's business."

He paused and met Naruto's eyes.

"We're his best friends, Neji; we're supposed to help him tebayo. He's not happy."

Neji went back to the folding the table. "Do you love him?" Neji asked softly.

"Of course I do tebayo!" The blonde responded vehemently.

"No, I mean do you _love_ him?" Neji met Naruto's eyes and the blue orbs widened.

"You mean like Gaara and Lee…"

Neji held the stare as his answer.

Naruto looked down and away. "I…"

"I think that's all!" Ino cheered and wiped her brow. "Come on, Neji, let's say bye and go…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Neji.

"Choji had to work so he asked me to escort her since we live close." Neji explained. He followed Ino inside and sighed when he saw Sasuke. He sat beside the unresponsive man.

"Don't lie to him if he gets close." Neji said softly. "You could be happy with him, Sasuke, isn't some risk worth that?"

A minute went by and Neji sighed again when he realized Sasuke wasn't going to answer.

Ino bounced into the room. "Sakura said she's going to bed, Sasuke."

Neji stood up and joined the blonde.

"Jaa, Sasuke."

Neji nodded to the blank Sasuke and Sasuke blinked for the first time in ten minutes at the sound of the door and the new wetness caused a tear to slide down his cheek.

Naruto chose that moment to enter the room and Sasuke looked up at the sudden hurried footsteps.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?!"

Sasuke looked into the deep concerned eyes. He wouldn't have to lie if Naruto couldn't ask. Sasuke leaned forward, pulled the blonde to sit next to him, and brushed his mouth against the blonde's.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto's breath ghosted over Sasuke's lips and Sasuke licked the blonde's mouth and delighted when the mouth opened up to him. He nibbled the lips eagerly before he dipped his tongue into the hot mild saltiness of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke moaned and pressed against Naruto and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and grasped his hair.

Their tongues danced until their lungs screamed for air. They parted and Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's. He stared at the raven's closed eyes and flushed lips.

He wanted this man, yes, for years he had longed for Sasuke to give him sober kisses. But did he love him? Sasuke opened his eyes and sat back, staring at Naruto with surprising intensity. Naruto immediately missed the warmth of Sasuke's breath on his cheek but found himself trapped in the beautiful dark eyes. Did he want to kiss this man for the rest of his life? Sasuke leaned forward again and the blonde met him. Naruto sighed mentally at the cool sweetness of the raven's mouth. Yes, his body screamed at him, for a lifetime and forever, he wanted this seemingly aloof, proud, adorable bastard all to himself. If only…

Sasuke moaned at the way Naruto's tongue caressed his and brushed his pallet gently. He felt…loved….

Sasuke felt tears tickle behind his eyelids as Naruto's tongue retreated and he nibbled on the raven's lips gently. This had to be a dream for the blonde to touch him so gently. Naruto ended the slow kiss with a soft, affectionate brush of lips. Sasuke felt the tears roll down his cheeks as the blonde pulled away. How much he wanted for his dobe to stay and hold him forever.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's sweet voice cooed at him worriedly.

Sasuke looked into the gentle azure eyes and turned to the light touch of calloused fingertips brushing the tears away.

"Naruto…" Said man looked surprised and desperate for Sasuke to continue. "I…" Sasuke whispered. He would do it, he would confess, right now, but first to get out of the dream.

Needless to say, Naruto was very surprised and VERY worried when Sasuke slapped himself solidly across the cheek.

"Sasuke!?"

Sasuke stared at the frantic blond in front of him. Wait, this is pain…so then…

Sasuke's eyes got wider as the blonde shook him.

So it wasn't a dream. Naruto had really—

Naruto stopped his abuse when a goofy, dazed smile took over Sasuke's face. Naruto's panic button crumbled at the force of impact.

"Sasuke!! What's wrong?! I'll call an ambulance tebayo!" Naruto was struggling to open his cell phone and Sasuke reached out and threw the phone across the room.

"Sasu—" Sasuke yanked the blonde off the couch and down the hall, ignoring the confused protests.

Sasuke opened the door to his room (down the hall from Sakura's and with lots of locks) and shoved the blonde onto the bed on his back.

"Sasuke, wha—" but Sasuke had locked the door and jumped onto Naruto's lap and attacked his lips.

Naruto melted and brought his arms around the raven's neck and tangled his fingers into the surprisingly soft blue black hair. Sasuke moaned at the tingling going down his spine at the blonde's fingers and Naruto took the opportunity to engage their tongues. Naruto loved the light minty taste of Sasuke's saliva though usually it was overpowered by the alcohol. Naruto's eyes opened wide in surprise and he swept his tongue around Sasuke's mouth and sucked his tongue, eliciting a moan. Naruto's eyes registered shock and he broke the kiss. There was no alcohol taste. That meant— Sasuke gasped and laid his head against Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?" Naruto shuddered and held back a moan at the hot shallow breath against his neck.

"You're…sober…"

Sasuke tensed and turned his face away from Naruto.

"Y-yes." His voice was shaky and his hand clutched Naruto's shirt.

"Then…why?"

Sasuke trembled.

"You're not drunk…"

Sasuke sat up swiftly, straddling Naruto's lap and the blonde had to bite back the gasp and will his hormones to calm down.

"Neither are you!" Sasuke yelled, desperate scared tears glistening in his eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"I…" Sasuke curled so his forehead was on Naruto's chest and Naruto's heart broke when he felt a warm tear soak through his shirt. " I—I love you!"

Naruto's eyes grew and his heart stopped.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest. "Please, don't leave me! I need you so much—" If Naruto left him, that'd be it. There'd be no reason to live, he'd have to tell Mai he loved her, kill Sakura, and go jump off—

"Sasuke…" Naruto blinked out of his shock and snaked his hands back into Sasuke's hair. He yanked the sniffling raven forward and meshed their lips together. Sasuke's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull and when he gasped, Naruto took the opportunity to brush their tongues together softly.

Sasuke moaned deeply before he shoved away from the intoxicating kiss.

"Naruto, what?" Sasuke's eyes darted frantically to take in Naruto's serene eyes.

Naruto smiled and fondled Sasuke's hair.

"I love you too." Naruto answered softly.

Sasuke felt a joyous swelling in his chest that filled the hollow misery that he had carried all these years. He brought a hand to his mouth to hide the trembling as he held back yet more tears.

"Really?" Sasuke choked out, hope shining in his tears.

Naruto wiped Sasuke's tears with his thumb. "Un, dattebayo." He grinned. "teme."

Sasuke glared but the tears and happy blush made Naruto laugh and hug him.

"You're so adorable!" Naruto cooed and snuggled into Sasuke's hair.

"I'm not a girl!!" Sasuke protested.

"Oh, then why can I taste your tears in my mouth?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Make me, teme." Naruto rebuked, licking Sasuke's ear, making him tremble.

Sasuke sat up half way and crashed his mouth to Naruto's and grabbed and yanked at the sunshine strands, making Naruto groan loudly into the furious kiss. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass and pulled him forward, making Sasuke disconnect the kiss and gasp softly against Naruto's cheek.

"So aggressive." Naruto teased and kneaded the firm ass in his grasp.

Sasuke bit harshly at Naruto's nape, transferring his helpless moans to Naruto's larynx.

"Fuck you." Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear.

Naruto smirked. "No, Sasu-chan, fuck YOU tebayo." He grabbed the raven's hips and thrusted up so that his tented erection slid over Sasuke's clothed ass roughly. Sasuke sighed raggedly as Naruto continued to move against him and spread his legs more.

"Ah, Naruto…" Sasuke gasped lightly against Naruto's collar bone and rocked back against the blonde's hips, his own erection straining in his pants.

Naruto hummed back at him and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. Sasuke almost jumped when Naruto's warm hands found their way into his shirt, stroking his chest and stomach before deftly unbuttoning the shirt and tearing it away. Sasuke responded by making quick work of their belts and the buttons of their pants. They broke the kiss to take off Naruto's tank top and to kick their pants off. They paused, panting heavily and staring at one another, taking in the view of the other. Naruto grinned suddenly before he sat up, causing his erection to move under Sasuke, to latch onto Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke cried out loudly at the double stimulus. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and turned them so that he hovered over Sasuke, the raven's erection an inch from his stomach. He smiled down at his soon-to-be-lover and grabbed the smaller man's hard on. Sasuke arched and latched his fingers into Naruto's shoulders, moaning silently. Naruto kissed his nipple tenderly.

"So beautiful, Sasuke."

"Sh—shut up. I'm not a girl!" Sasuke gritted out past his delinquent moans. But Naruto had felt the member in his fist twitch at his words.

Naruto released Sasuke and turned him over on his stomach and guided his legs so that his ass was in the air. Sasuke whined slightly at the chill and almost shrieked when Naruto ripped his boxers away. But it was stifled with a loud moan when Naruto licked up the cleft of Sasuke's ass. The blonde smirked when Sasuke bucked back against him and whined. He crawled atop Sasuke's tense body and offered Sasuke his fingers, which were promptly taken into the raven's hot mouth. Naruto moaned at the slick tongue playing with his fingertips and started pumping Sasuke's cock and rocking against his hips. Sasuke moaned around the fingers in his mouth before he had to break away and groan into the pillow.

"God, Naruto…"

Naruto kissed Sasuke's shoulder and pushed one finger into the tight opening. Sasuke groaned and rocked back on it.

"Does it…hurt?" Naruto breathed out.

"No-moan- I'm used to –sigh- masturbating like –nng- this."

Naruto's cock twitched and he groaned against Sasuke's shoulder. "Fuck, Sasuke…"

He slid another finger, shortly followed by a third and he wiggled them to find the prostate. Sasuke writhed against the pillow as Naruto's fingers stroked inside him and he whimpered slightly when the fingertips found his prostate. "Right there, Naruto," he panted out softly and he twitched as Naruto rubbed it gently until he was a trembling, moaning mess. Naruto smiled against Sasuke's shoulder at his growing sex noises. He pressed hard against the small gland and Sasuke jerked and cried out loudly.

Naruto pulled his fingers out and Sasuke melted into the pillow, trying to relax as he watched Naruto discard the orange boxers. He drooled onto the pillow as he watched Naruto spit in his hand and rub his hard on. "There's lube in the top drawer of the nightstand." He offered. Naruto looked up, surprised, and Sasuke blushed. Then Naruto smiled and sort of giggled before he leaned forward and retrieved said item. Sasuke watched with half lidded eyes as Naruto squeezed some into his palm and tossed it to the nightstand and slicked himself up. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes intimately and leaned forward and licked Sasuke's entrance before he fondled it with the lube covered hand. Sasuke suppressed his moan and faced the head board and braced himself as Naruto spread his cheeks gently and brushed against his opening teasingly.

"Ready?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed back.

Naruto caressed Sasuke's hips and breached the tight ass and rammed straight into Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke screamed and sagged under the intense pleasure and Naruto tried desperately to breathe past the tight heat strangling his dick. He pulled all the way back out and rammed back into Sasuke, thrusting them forward enough that the top of the headboard that Sasuke's slender hands had a death grip on banged against the wall.

"Naruto! Faster, you dobe!" Sasuke panted out, wriggling against the blonde.

Naruto rocked into Sasuke softly, building up his speed. "Say it again tebayo."

"Faster?" Sasuke glanced back and Naruto pitched forward, making the headboard bang again, to capture Sasuke's plush lips that were open in his labored breathing. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, feeling Naruto's tongue doing to his mouth what his dick should be doing to his ass. He was about to say such to the dumb blond when said man pulled away and clarified his earlier request.

"No, my name." Naruto emphasized the last word with a harsh shallow thrust into the tight heat straight into Sasuke's prostate.

"Ah! Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and set a steady pace of hitting his raven's pleasure spot and leaned over to place butterfly kisses across the back of the brunette's shoulders, neck, and down his spine, making Sasuke tremble deliciously and whine his name.

Naruto nuzzled the back of Sasuke's neck, willing his dick to calm down and not give out at the mere sounds of Sasuke's moaning.

Suddenly Sasuke shifted under him and grunted and wiggled away off Naruto, leaving his length wet and cold. Naruto whined in confusion before Sasuke crawled onto his lap and hovered his ass over Naruto's lonely member.

"I need more of you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered huskily, his lips a millimeter from Naruto's, driving the blond insane.

Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hips and shoved him down on his cock, biting Sasuke's neck harshly to cover his moan. Sasuke, however, screamed between pleasure and discomfort and dug his fingers into the base of Naruto's neck.

Sasuke moaned the kitsune's name as Naruto licked the bite mark and kissed up Sasuke's neck, lifting him gently only to shove him down again, making Sasuke scream again as his prostate was deliciously brutalized by the blonde's length. Sasuke shoved Naruto's hands off his hips and leaned forward to attack Naruto's neck as he rocked on Naruto's cock, brushing his prostate teasingly so that he trembled and moaned between bites on Naruto's neck. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, trying to keep his seme image by not moaning at the soft kisses Sasuke was giving his neck and ears and the gentle rocking on his hips and pulsing around his member. Suddenly Sasuke circled his arms around Naruto's shoulders and slammed himself down on the eager dick. Naruto cursed and bit Sasuke's neck roughly, causing the raven to gasp. Sasuke shoved Naruto's head away and leaned forward onto the tan chest and rode his lover, repeatedly impaling himself and thrusting forward, chanting Naruto's name.

Naruto almost came looking at Sasuke with his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open in an "o", a pink tint dusting his cheeks, glowing sweat on his brow, and the purple and red bite marks scattered over his neck and shoulders.

Naruto groaned at the stimulus on his cock but managed to lean forward to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "You're so fucking beautiful, Sasuke." Sasuke whimpered and tried to glare at Naruto but could only make his movements harder, especially when Naruto's hand started pumping Sasuke's length. "It makes me want to see you like this all the time. Moaning." Tug. "trembling" stroke. "all mine" push. Sasuke arched and rocked against Naruto desperately, chanting his name loudly in a plea for completion.

Naruto leaned slightly and thrusted as best he could up into Sasuke to meet Sasuke's self impaling motions and stroked Sasuke's rosy member harder and whispered into his lover's ear. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke arched up, screaming something akin to Naruto's name, his seed spurting into Naruto's hand and onto their stomachs and legs and Naruto gasped at the unbelievable tightness of the spasming muscles and gripped Sasuke and thrust up hard into him as he released halfway into his lover, his semen washing against the brunette's prostate, making him tremble and slump against Naruto as they rode out the tingling sensations coursing through them. Naruto watched Sasuke pant and try to focus on the world and leaned forward and kissed all over his lovers face, neck, and shoulders. He put a hand on Sasuke's lower back and guided them to lying down again. Sasuke shuddered when Naruto pulled out with a wet plop that made Naruto grin. Naruto gathered the trembling raven into his arms and snuggled into the dark locks and purred.

"I love you so much, Sasuke. I'm sorry I didn't claim you earlier."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and though Naruto couldn't see it he could hear Sasuke's soft smile in his voice. "I love you too Naruto. I'm sorry, too."

Naruto chuckled. "You're not acting very Sasuke-ish tonight tebayo."

"Shut up, dobe, this is my first time."

"First time? EVER?!" Naruto all but shrieked in his ear and he flinched.

"Not with sex, obviously, usuratonkachi, Mai IS biologically mine. It's my first time with…emotions…and stuff…" the Uchiha trailed off, uncomfortable.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he started laughing quietly. "Wow, Sasuke, you're really bad at this, huh?"

"You know what," Sasuke turned in Naruto's arms so that his back was to the blonde. "Hmph."

"Ooh, your pouting is so scary! Whatever shall I do?!" Naruto cried in a falsetto voice. Sasuke got worried at the deep chuckle immediately afterward and sure enough Naruto's hips began rocking against his sensually.

"Naruto—" Sasuke growled a warning.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"If you don't stop right now and go to sleep I'm cutting your dick off and keeping it as a dildo."

Naruto paused in his actions. "Do I get to watch you use it?"

"No." Sasuke growled.

Naruto whined and went limp behind Sasuke and nuzzled his shoulder. "Fine. Mean teme."

"Go to sleep dobe." Sasuke replied. He couldn't help but smile when he felt Naruto's lips press a small kiss to his shoulder with a whispered 'night'. He let his eyes slide shut and he drifted off into what would be the first of the best nights of sleep of his life.

Down the hall, bright green eyes were wide and teary in horror and despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsuzuku


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Three: Diborce?

:Next morning:

Naruto groaned at the light that sabotaged him when he opened his eyes. Then he blinked, realizing it wasn't nearly light enough to be his room. And then he realized he was holding a very naked Uchiha who had rather obviously just been fucked within an inch of his life recently.

Naruto blushed slightly and grinned and nuzzled against his raven's shoulder, purring as he recalled all of last night's events.

"Are you…purring?" a voice drifted past his euphoria from the body in his arms.

"Oh , you're awake tebayo?" Naruto grinned wider and shifted so the raven could lie on his back. Naruto couldn't help but feel proud at the plethora of love bites on the raven, several of them in places that would be difficult to hide in summer clothing.

"I should kill you." The raven glared up at him, obviously referring to the bruises Naruto had been admiring.

Said blonde propped his chin in his palm and smiled down at his lover. "Why, yes, it IS a wonderful morning, babe!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up, wincing. "If anyone notices me limping, you don't get any for a week."

Naruto whined and pulled his best puppy dog look. "Aww, Shashuke."

Sasuke twitched. "The hell?"

Naruto pouted. "You're so much nicer to me when we're having sex tebayo."

Sasuke twinged and tapped Naruto's lips. "Making love."

"Huh?"

"Call it 'making love'."

Naruto's eyes widened and then his face crumpled into itself in a bright grin and he latched himself onto Sasuke's waist.

"You're so adorable dattebayo!!"

Sasuke nearly screeched in protest at the nuzzling of his belly button. Naruto started kissing up his chest and straddled the slim lily hips. His hands held onto the bars of the headboard that were on either side of Sasuke's face. He leaned forward and kissed the raven passionately, making the latter moan and arch to him. He was about to induce the fondling that would hopefully lead to something more when a loud knocking echoed through the door.

Both men stared at the door in shock.

Sasuke swore.

"Oops, forgot about her." Naruto cringed and climbed off Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You better open this door this instant and explain yourself!"

"Dude, she sounds like your mother." Naruto chuckled as he shifted through the drawers of Sasuke's dresser, throwing things to the raven while searching for something that might fit him.

"She'll castrate you. I'll take care of her myself, I don't need you two getting in a fist fight." Sasuke said, changing into the clothes Naruto had thrown. He frowned when he realized the shirt left two rather large hickies exposed. He looked over at Naruto and almost drooled as he watched the tan muscles flexing to put on tight jeans and a shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Sasuke decided that the fan looked very good on the blonde. The raven walked up to his lover and wrapped his arms around the thick waist, stilling the blonde's movements.

"Naruto…" Said blonde started stroking the soft hands on his stomach.

"You two have thirty seconds to get out here before I call the cops!"

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I love you, and I'll stay with you." Naruto turned around and leaned down to kiss the soft bruised lips. "I'll protect you from the big scary wife-monster." Naruto grinned and cupped Sasuke's face, giving him a short Eskimo kiss.

Sasuke smiled softly despite himself. "You better."

"Five! Four! Three!—"

Naruto strided over the door and undid all the locks in record time. He swung the door open to a very surprised, very pissed off Sakura. "If you touch him, you're dead." Naruto warned.

Sakura's face darkened. "I'm his wife! I could put you in jail for seducing him!"

Naruto laughed. "Like you would ever admit losing your husband to the gay best friend."

Sakura scowled and lifted her hand to claw Naruto. Sasuke stepped in between them and Sakura's hand stopped.

"Don't touch him." Sakura's hand dropped limply and tears shined in her eyes. Sasuke glanced behind and tilted his head to Naruto to leave. Naruto nodded and noticed Mai was behind Sakura in her teddy bear pjs. Naruto swooped the girl up and carried her to the kitchen.

"Hey Mai-bug. What's up? You sleep well?" Naruto set her down on the counter and turned to fetch her cereal.

"Not really. Daddy kept sayin' you name, it kept me awake and I was so tired!" Naruto nearly dropped the box.

"aha, sorry about that." Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay, it stopped after a while." Naruto clinked a bowl down and Mai grabbed the cereal to pour it in herself as Naruto retrieved a spoon and the milk. "How come mommy and daddy are fighting? Why was mommy cryin'? Was it cuz daddy kept sayin' your name? I don't think she slept either. Are they going to get a diborce?" Mai asked, shoveling some cereal into her mouth after the last question.

Naruto stared. And coughed. "Would that make you sad?" He asked carefully, reaching to fetch a bowl for himself.

Mai frowned down at her cereal in thought. She watched Naruto pour out some cereal. "Would I be staying with daddy? Would you be with us?" Mai asked, her large teal eyes looking hopefully up at Naruto.

Naruto smiled lovingly. "Hopefully."

Mai looked back down at her cereal and took a fierce bite off her spoon. "Then I wouldn't be sad. I don't like Sak'ra, I want you and daddy to be my mommy and daddy. That was my birthday wish."

Naruto choked on his cereal and struggled to breathe. Mai looked at him like he was insane.

"Why don't you like your mommy?" Naruto huffed out and winced when said person's voice rose even more out in the hall he leaned forward and closed the kitchen door.

"Because she's mean. She doesn't love me, I don't love her either."

"What are you talking about? Of course she loves you."

Mai shook her head and Naruto noticed that it was mussed up from sleep and grinned despite their surprisingly dark conversation.

"She's always too busy to talk to me. Daddy is too but he tries to, I can tell Daddy loves me." She looked up and gave the blonde a dazzling five-year-old smile. "and I can tell Naru ji chan loves me too!"

Naruto smiled back at her, just as brightly. "How could I not?" He reached forward and tickled her lightly.

She giggled before she looked up at Naruto, that same hopeful look on her face. "Naru-ji-chan, do you love my daddy?"

Naruto was going to have a heart attack if she kept this up. He swallowed the milk he'd almost inhaled and breathed deeply.

He looked into the bright teal eyes and felt himself melt slightly. "I love your daddy very much, Mai-bug, and I would do anything for you two." He leaned forward and kissed her head lightly. "Okay?"

Mai stared at him a moment, searching his eyes for a lie. Then she grinned brilliantly at him again and hugged his neck tight. "Okay!"

Just then an infuriated Sakura burst in through the door. Everyone froze and looked at each other. Then Sakura growled and stomped forward and pried Mai off of Naruto.

"You get away from her, you dirty bastard!" She screamed and Mai struggled and wiggled in her arms. "How dare you try to take my family from me?! Who do you think you are?" Sakura raised her arm to slap the blonde but a pale hand caught her wrist before it got very far.

"Sakura." Sasuke growled quietly, glaring at her. "Naruto has nothing to do with this."

"It's all his fault! If it weren't for him—"

"I don't love you Sakura." Sasuke said blandly and solidly. "Even if I hadn't fallen in love with Naruto, I still would not have loved you."

"But, Sasuke, you married ME!" Sakura whined and Mai wiggled out of her arms and went to hide behind Naruto's legs.

"Because I felt pressured to do so! And you kept nagging me!" Sasuke hissed back. "If it weren't for Mai, I would have already divorced you a long time ago, when I realized how tragic a mistake it was to tie myself to you!"

Tears overflowed onto Sakura's cheeks and Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "So, that's it? We're getting divorced?" Sakura asked brokenly.

Mai peeped out from behind Naruto with big eyes.

"Yes."

Sakura's face scrunched up, trying to keep the tears back. "Fine, then. Come on, Mai." Sakura turned to exit the kitchen.

"No!" The five year old clutched Naruto's pant leg.

Sakura turned back in shock. "What? But I'm your mother!" She cried in desperate outrage.

"No! I want to stay with Daddy and Naru-chichi!" Everyone stared at her in shock. Since when was Naruto her second dad?

"Fine! I don't need any of you!" Sakura screamed and ran out of the kitchen. A moment later Naruto flinched at the front door slamming shut.

"I feel kinda sorry for her." Naruto admitted softly.

Sasuke turned to look at him, the wrinkles in his brow disappearing instantly. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Their eyes met intensely and Naruto refrained from shoving the Uchiha and taking him on the kitchen table right then.

Mai tugged on Naruto's pants leg and looked up at the two. "Is mommy coming back?" She asked.

"Not for a while, Mai-bug." Naruto answered and picked her up. She looked at Sasuke and reached for him slightly. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Sasuke stepped forward and closed his eyes when her small hands rested on his cheeks. "Yes, Mai, Daddy's fine. I think," He opened his eyes and gazed at the intimate scene of his two precious people looking at him with such love. "I've never been this happy." He felt his sinuses swell and tell tale streaks of wetness made their way down his cheeks, onto Mai's slightly chubby fingers.

"Naru-chichi!! Daddy's crying!!" Mai cried out in alarm and Naruto chuckled and shifted her closer to his chest.

"It's okay, Mai, Daddy likes to cry like a big baby when he's happy." Mai looked from the softly smiling blonde to her weird daddy and back.

"He's happy? Are you sure?" She asked and she gasped slightly when her daddy hugged her new daddy with her stuck in the middle.

"I'm very happy, Mai. Because I have you," He kissed her on the forehead and she crinkled her nose when the tears made her wet. "and Naru-chichi." He leaned past her and she watched as they smiled and kissed.

She grinned as her little five year old chest filled up with a warm feeling. "This is the best birthday ever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsuzuku?

I have no ideas for a continuation. cept maybe they move in together or something...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Wary

"Ino said Sakura is going to stay with her and she'll tell her about her things."

"She didn't swear you out or anything?"

Naruto smiled and took the pitcher of lemonade Sasuke brought out and Sasuke put the cups down and sat next to Naruto to watch Mai swing.

"No, she actually congratulated us and asked how Mai was handling it."

"Sweet. Ne, about Mai…you don't think Sakura will go psycho and try to kidnap her or commit suicide or something like that, do you? You married a crazy bitch tebayo."

Sasuke sipped his lemonade thoughtfully. "I don't know. We could move to your place…or we could just hole up in my room at night. And if she kills herself that would actually work out pretty good for me and Mai."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "That's horrible dattebayo."

Sasuke smirked.

"I say we hole up in your room, I think Mai would like that."

"Like a sleepover?" Sasuke smirked wider.

"Yeah."

"You're cute."

"NANI?!" Naruto blushed and flailed.

"kawaii" Sasuke moved closer. "da" his lips were a second from Naruto's "yo." And he he kissed the blonde. Naruto leaned into the lemonade flavored kiss and jumped when a little voice piped up.

"Can we have lunch soon? I'm hungry." Sasuke and Naruto broke away, surprised.

"Of course. What do you want?" Sasuke asked, pouring her a cup of lemonade.

She sat on the bench opposite them and sipped the lemonade.

"Hmm, raamen?"

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke glared at the kitsune. "You've brain washed her!" He hissed.

"Pfft!" Naruto laughed harder and Mai started giggling.

"I'm sorry, we don't have raamen, Mai."

Mai scrunched up her nose. "Then onigiri I guess."

"Alright." Sasuke stood. "How bout you and Naruto talk while I go make them okay?"

"Okay!"

Sasuke walked back into the house and checked through the front door at the boxes full of Sakura's things. They lived in a safe neighborhood so he didn't really think anyone would steal it but he was still wary.

He made his way to the kitchen and set to making lunch, knowing the procedure of making onigiri by heart. He liked how quite the house was now, and he knew if Naruto and Mai were in here it'd still be pleasant because the house would be filled with their laughter. Sakura had always been bitching and gossiping on the phone, non stop; it had drove Sasuke crazy. Sometimes he seriously considered "accidentally" dropping her cell phone in the sink or something. He hoped beyond practicality that Sakura would let the divorce be easy. He would hire a good lawyer and he was sure to win custody over Mai considering Mai didn't even like the woman and Sakura was clinically depressed and bi-polar. He knew the divorce would be hell but still right now he couldn't help but feel wary. It seemed too easy for things to just slow down when Sakura had only been gone for a couple hours. He shoved his foreboding feelings and concentrated on molding the little triangular prisms into perfection.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the chiming of laughter that met him as soon as he stepped out with the tray of onigiri.

"Daddy! Naru-chichi just told me about this girl who had a crush on him!"

"Oh?"

"What was her name?" Mai asked, her teal eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Hinata."

"I remember her. What'd she do?"

"He said she made him and Kiba san lunch one time and the onigiri looked just like him!!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he set the tray down. Mai looked nearly in hysterics. "He—he said she used cheese for his hair!!" Mai cracked up and Naruto looked at Sasuke, silently asking if her hysteria was normal. Sasuke shrugged and sat next to Naruto.

"She sounds kinda weird." No way was he going to admit he'd actually thought about doing the same thing five minutes ago.

Mai nodded vigorously and got an onigiri. "I think she was!"

"She was dattebayo." Naruto agreed.

Their afternoon was spent outside and they grilled things for dinner and went in at dusk.

Mai dragged her feet and yawned as she followed her new parents down the hallway to her room.

"Alright, Mai-bug, we're gunna have a sleepover in Sasuke's room, okay? We're just going to get your bed and stuff real quick and we'll bring the T.V. from the other room and we'll make popcorn and watch movies till we fall asleep tebayo!"

"Okay!" Mai grinned, suddenly awake again.

She watched them carry her things to her daddy's room and Naruto went to get the T.V. out of Sakura's room while she and daddy went to make popcorn.

"Don't stare at it, you'll go blind!" Sasuke chided and dragged her away from the microwave. She followed her daddy when he went to the front door and frowned when he looked outside.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mai, I bet the popcorn's almost done, let's go find a bowl, okay?"

"O…okay…"

She looked back at the door while her daddy led her away by her hand.

Five minutes later they were all settled in Sasuke's bed with Mai and the popcorn in the middle.

"Okay, so what movie do you want to watch?"

"The one with the fish!"

Naruto nodded and put it in.

Not even half an hour later Mai was passed out. Sasuke tucked her into her bed next to his and almost jumped when Naruto wrapped his arm around him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried. Sakura's things are still there. She should have gotten them by now. I just have a bad feeling."

Naruto hugged him close. "Ne, don't worry about her, we're safe dattebayo!" Naruto leaned away and grinned. "We can go tomorrow and get a restraining order! That would be awesome!"

"Hn. We have work tomorrow, dobe. What are we going to do about Mai?"

"We can leave her with Erosannin and baa-chan tebayo! Sakura doesn't know where they live, right?"

"I don't know where they live can't imagine that she does."

"Alright then. I'll text baa-chan real quick so she'll read it in the morning."

Sasuke nodded and yawned and and walked over to lock his door as Naruto typed out the message.

He flopped down on his bed and Naruto snapped his phone shut and glanced over at the raven. He grinned and wiggled over to his lover and nudged him playfully. "Y'know, Mai-bug was kinda grumpy this morning that you kept her awake cuz you kept sayin' my name last night."

Sasuke blushed. "Oh my gods, I totally forgot that Mai would have heard!"

Naruto giggled and licked Sasuke's fingertip, smirking at him. "Ne, the joined bathroom is just over there. I promise I'll be quiet."

Sasuke stared at him. "I'm not going to have sex with my daughter right there!"

"But you did with your wife down the hall tebayo." Naruto pouted and rolled onto his back, making his stomach rise up to show his tattoo. "You don't want to fuck me?" He whined.

"Make love."

"It's not making love if it's in a bathroom, teme." Naruto smirked.

"Have you always been this horny?"

Naruto smirked and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. "You coming or not, teme?"

"If we wake her up, you're dead." Sasuke glared from the bed.

"I'll be quiet tebayo!!"

Tsuzuku

I dunno, I wasn't really planning anything after the third chapter... . .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six: Fire

Sasuke stared out the peephole in his front door at the boxes of belongings still littering his sidewalk. He frowned and walked back to the bathroom, where Naruto was blow drying and brushing Mai's hair.

Mai shot out of the bathroom, her long black hair glistening and Sasuke wondered if the girl had had to take care of her own hair all this time, as Sasuke would normally already be gone an hour ago.

"Get some toys, okay?" Naruto called out and the girl nodded vigorously. Sasuke leaned against the doorway to the bathroom and watched Naruto hang the damp ladybug towel over the towel rack.

"I'm going to ask for the rest of the week off so I can watch her."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, surprised. "Are you sure? Ba chan said it was fine tebayo."

Sasuke fidgeted. "We'll stay with them. I'm just worried."

Naruto came towards him and turned off the light to the bathroom. Sasuke smiled slightly at the bright hicky glistening just under the collar of Naruto's shirt.

"Is it okay to take the whole week off?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If it's not, I'll just quit. I don't need the job for the money, especially since Sakura's gone and I'm going to hire Itachi as our lawyer. I only got it to take my mind off Sakura…and off you…" Sasuke brushed his knuckles over Naruto's cheek and Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, purring softly.

"Alright, if you say so." Naruto caught Sasuke's hand and kissed his palm and Sasuke felt fluttery. "Let's go because unlike you, I do need my job tebayo." Naruto grinned and slipped past Sasuke to make sure Mai was ready.

Sasuke looked at his palm and smiled.

:break:

"ba chan!" Naruto yelled, closing the door behind him. Sasuke looked around the house, clutching Mai's hand tighter.

"Wait here." Naruto whispered and walked down a hallway to the right. A minute later Sasuke and Mai jumped two feet in the air when Naruto gave an earshattering scream of "BA CHAN!!" and they started shaking when something shattered somewhere deep in the house.

"GAKI!!" Naruto ran back into the living room, followed by a very pissed off, very busty blonde woman.

"Ne, ba chan, we brought Mai tebayo!" Naruto chirped as if she had come to the door to greet them. He pushed Mai forward slightly and held back a giggle when he felt that Mai was trembling.

The livid woman looked surprised and then scowled at Naruto. "You could have mentioned that you were going to be dropping her off at seven in the morning."

"Ma, you should have known! I have work, you know!" Naruto half-whined and the woman huffed and ran a hand over her hair, which was pulled back into low pigtails.

She glared at Naruto pointedly before she walked forward and offered her hand to a stone faced Sasuke.

"I'm Tsunade, Naruto's aunt." She grumbled.

"Tsunade…" Sasuke tried to remember where he'd heard that name before.

"Ba chan, this is Sasuke and Mai."

"Ah. Hello, Mai." She managed to smile and Mai waved hesitantly.

"You were Sakura's boss!" Sasuke cried out and snapped his fingers as he remembered.

"Sakura? How do you know her?" Tsunade squinted at the dark haired boy her gaki had fawned over but refused to let her meet.

"I am—soon to be was—her husband."

"Oh?"

"Wait, she doesn't know where you live, does she?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Don't see how she would."

"Alright." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke kneeled down and turned his daughter to face him. "Naruto and I are going to go to work now, you listen to Tsunade and have fun, okay? We'll get here around six and then we'll go home and have another sleepover, okay?"

Mai nodded and Naruto smiled encouragingly. "She's loud for an old lady but she's nice. Just stay away from her husband."

"For Christ's sake, Naruto, he's not going to molest her."

"I know." Naruto grinned at her cheekily and she popped her knuckles. "Ah, well, got to get going!" Naruto rushed his words and ran back out of the house.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade and decided that she wasn't one to be threatened. "Please take care of my daughter, Tsunada sama."

"Of course." Sasuke looked at his daughter and followed Naruto. He felt his stomach settle slightly when he heard Tsunade ask in a motherly voice if Mai had eaten breakfast yet.

Naruto dropped him off at the train station, yanking him into a quick kiss and through the open window before he drove off to his work.

:break:

Mai giggled and clapped enthusiastically when the frog-puppet show that Jiraiya had put on for her concluded with a frog-kiss and a deep bow from Jiraiya. Tsunade clapped a little softer, genuinely surprised that her husband could impromptu a play suitable for a five year old.

There was a loud knock on the door and Mai squealed and ran to the door. Tsunade followed behind her and opened the door to reveal two rather ruffled men. Jiraiya came up behind her and Sasuke glared at the knowing looking the white haired man gave him and checked the urge to try to fix his hair more. Naruto smirked, still quite smug of the bright red hickie just under Sasuke's earlobe that Naruto was sure to pay hell for later.

"Daddy! Naruto-chichi!! We colored and played hide and seek and ate raamen and watched a play that jii-san put on!"

Naruto looked up sharply at his guardians and Tsunade shook her head, signifying that it had been fine.

"Do I get to come again tomorrow?"

Sasuke leaned down and picked her up. "Yes. And I'll be coming with you too, if that's okay with Tsunade ba-chan."

Tsunade wrinkled her nose at the name but Jiraiya laughed hardily. "Of course you're welcome! But…who are you?" Jiraiya grinned and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Mai's father." Sasuke bowed his head and held out his hand for Jiraiya to shake.

"He's the gaki's boyfriend." Tsunade commented and Jiraiya's eyes lit up.

"Finally! I've been waiting years for my boy to get laid!"

"Erosannin, shut up tebayo." Naruto growled.

Sasuke held back his blush.

"You guys get going already, I have a dinner to fix." Tsunade growled and Sasuke immediately back out the door.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed his aunt on the cheek. "Thanks for this again, ba-chan."

"Of course, gaki; she's adorable." Tsunade smiled softly and Naruto waved and walked with Sasuke back to the car.

"Can we have raamen today?" Mai chirped excitedly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto shrugged. "It's up to your daddy, Mai-bug."

"Please Daddy?" Mai clasped her hands and gave Sasuke The Uzumaki Puppy Eyes ©. Naruto snickered as he unlocked the car.

Sasuke sighed and ruffled the girl's raven locks. "I guess."

"YAY!!" Mai squealed and climbed into the backseat.

Naruto smiled softly at him over the car and Sasuke's scowl melted away into a tiny smile.

:break:

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He had been staring at the ceiling for the past hour and a half, listening to Naruto's snores and Mai's occasional sign and wiggle. He just couldn't shake the feeling that made the raamen in his stomach coil angrily and he scowled to the darkness because of the box of belongings that seemed to be haunting his sidewalk. He turned onto his side to look in the blonde's direction, although he couldn't see a centimeter in front of his eyes. He wiggled forward until he felt Naruto's breath wash against his cheek and sighed. He made his muscles relax one-by-one and was just about to close his eyes and surrender to his exhaustion when there was a shattering noise came from the front of the house. Sasuke jumped out of bed and tried to listen for a burglar but all he could hear was his panting and his heartbeat. He looked around for a weapon and ran to his drawer to find the tazer that he had purchased at the beginning of his marriage in case Sakura tried to rape him again. He found it at the very bottom and shook Naruto awake.

"Wha? The hell, Sasuke?"

"I think someone just broke in. Get Mai and get in the bathroom."

Naruto sat up and fumbled for the lamp switch. Sasuke winced at the sudden yellow light and stared at Naruto's surprised and scared eyes.

"Do you think…?"

"I don't know. Just get Mai and call the police, okay?"

"You're not going out there, are you?!" Naruto fisted the sheets.

"I have to make sure they're gone, dobe. I'll be right back."

Naruto looked like he wanted to protest but he nodded, grabbed his cell phone, climbed out of the bed, and picked up the still-sleeping Mai.

Sasuke waited until he heard the bathroom door lock to turn to his door. He took a deep calming breath, demanded his hand to stay still, and threw all the locks open and sprung into the hallway. He tiptoed through the main hallway and listened closely. He flipped the lights on and the false light flooded the completely normal living room. He checked behind the couch and inside the kitchen and turned to the shattered foyer windows. He walked around the broken glass and hissed when he still managed to get a shard in his foot. He limped to look out the window and jumped back onto more glass when a piece of flaming shingle fell down onto the porch. He watched the flame spread to one of the pillars that supported the porch roof and his stomach dropped out of him. He ran back to the hallway and burst into his room.

"Naruto! The roof is on fire! Call the fire department and get out here!"

Naruto burst out of the bathroom, carrying a frightened half asleep Mai. Sasuke pocketed his tazer and ripped the comforter from the bed and draped it over Naruto and laid Mai's blanket over her.

"Go out the back door, stay as far away from the roof as you can and go wake up the neighbors and call the fire department. Mai, I need you to be calm and help Naruto keep the blankets on, okay?"

"Aren't you coming?!" Naruto half shrieked and Mai gripped the comforter around them and whimpered.

"I'm going to get some stuff, it should still be safe, I'll join you in a minute. Get Mai to safety."

Again Naruto looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of Sasuke for putting himself in danger but Mai whimpered when something fell outside, drawing Naruto's attention back to his assigned task.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You better not have a fucking scratch on you when you get out here. I'm giving you five minutes before I come back in to drag your sorry ass out."

Sasuke nodded and shoved Naruto out of the room. He heard Naruto running out of the house as he rummaged his closet for his luggage cases. He threw some of his clothes and his pictures into the suitcase, grabbed their wallets and keys and his cell phone and searched for Naruto's before he remembered he had it to call the police, and ran to Mai's room and got her clothes and favorite toys. He grabbed their toothbrushes and ran through the living room to his office and he grabbed all the cds with every file he had on his computer that he'd made when Naruto and Mai had watched their movie and snatched his briefcase. He coughed and his eyes started to water while he looked around the room, thinking desperately of anything else to save. He coughed against his forearm and ran to the door to get everyone's shoes and then ran out the back door and joined Naruto and Mai and his hysterical neighbors on the other side of the road.

"What happened?" The old woman who lived to his right asked, shaking as she stared at the flaming roof.

The topmost part caved in and Naruto growled and Mai started crying.

"I—I don't know." Sasuke stared in shock.

"This wasn't an accident, Sasuke." Naruto gritted out, gripping Mai tighter to his chest.

"…I know. But there's no way to prove it was her. It's two in the fucking morning, no one would have seen her." Sasuke rubbed his arms and dropped his duffel bag full of his and Mai's belongings. He offered Naruto his shoes and Naruto shook his head and watched the fire rage behind the shattered windows. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he noticed that Sakura's boxes were missing.

"When did you call the fire department?" The young couple who lived on the left were clinging to each other and the woman peeked out of her husband's chest to ask.

Naruto checked his phone. "About six minutes ago."

"The closest fire station is about ten minutes away so they should be here soon."

The wife nodded and they continued to stare at Sasuke's flaming house.

Mai started crying harder and grabbed for Sasuke. Naruto handed her over and she curled into Sasuke's neck and Sasuke rubbed her back soothingly. They all turned when they heard the sirens and watched as the fire truck rounded the corner to their street and no one said a word while the firefighters drenched the already-ruined house.

They all jumped when more sirens announced the police, who pulled up in front of the group.

Twenty minutes later the fire was gone and Sasuke's neighbors were talking to the firefighters asking about their own houses, having already given their short testimonies to the police. Mai was asleep in the back of the police car as Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the back of the car, taking care of Sasuke's foot and waiting for the cops to escort them to the station.

Thirty more minutes later they were sitting in the lobby of the police station, with Mai curled up on Sasuke's lap, asleep. The police officer who had brought them was considerate enough to interview them in the lobby so Mai could sleep.

"Alright, we've checked your driver's licenses." The officer handed them their I.D.s and sat down next to Naruto with a clipboard full of papers.

"Right then, tell me everything that happened tonight."

Sasuke stroked his daughter's hair as he recalled all his actions from an hour ago. Naruto gave his two bits and the police man nodded at them and then leaned forward and looked at them seriously.

"The firefighters are sure that this was no freak accident, since the fire didn't start inside the house. Do you have any enemies that might do this?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and looked back to the officer. "My wife." Sasuke said softly.

"What's her name?"

"Uchiha Sakura. Her maiden name is Haruno."

The officer clicked his pen back open and jotted it on his papers. "Tell me why you think your wife did this."

Sasuke fidgeted slightly. "We separated yesterday. Well, I guess two days ago. About ten in the morning we had a fight in which I told her I never loved her and wanted to be with Naruto and told her to expect divorce papers shortly."

"I was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Mai to try to keep her from the shouting and then Sakura came in and tried to hit me for stealing her family and Sasuke stopped her and she got upset and told Mai to go with her and Mai refused and Sakura stormed out."

"We gathered her belongings into a few boxes and set them at the end of the sidewalk for her to pick them up and contacted her best friend to tell her to pick up her things and the boxes were out there until the fire."

The officer nodded. "Yes. The firefighters found remains of household items on the shingles. Do you know where she is now?"

"Her friend Yamanaka Ino said she was staying with her but that she had been missing for most of Sunday."

"Alright." They watched as he scribbled for another moment. "Is there anyone else that could possibly do this? We'll call Mrs. Uchiha in to interview her, of course. But we need to know if there's anyone else."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other again. "No, we haven't pissed anyone else off tebayo." Naruto laughed nervously.

The officer nodded and tucked his pen into his breast pocket. "Do you two have somewhere to stay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, my apartment."

"Do you want a police escort?"

"No, we'll be fine. Thank you officer." Sasuke stood and lifted Mai.

"We'll contact one of you if we get anywhere with this and we'll fax your insurance, Mr. Uchiha, first thing in the morning."

"I appreciate it."

Naruto shook the officer's hand and they exited the station and arranged Mai in the backseat and Naruto drove them to his apartment. Sasuke handed him his keys and carried Mai up the stairs. Naruto shouldered the door open and let Sasuke in. Sasuke walked to the extra bedroom and laid his daughter on the bed. He walked back into the living room to find Naruto emptying the duffel bag, separating and folding all the clothes on his dining room table.

"You guys can live with me for as long as you like." Naruto said softly. Sasuke sat down at the table and ran his hands through his hair.

"I can't believe she did that." He whispered, more to himself.

"I told you she was a crazy bitch tebayo." Naruto patted the piles of clothes and sat next to Sasuke. "But she doesn't know where I live ne. Especially since I moved two weeks ago to get away from the pervert upstairs and didn't leave any information behind. We'll be safe as long as she doesn't run into us and stalk us or something tebayo. Maybe you should go get that restraining order."

"Yeah, I'll see about it after I go to the insurance office. But would that mean we couldn't be in the court room together for the divorce?"

"Psh. There'll be cops to keep her from you."

"Hn. So I'll be dropping you off and picking you up from your restaurant tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Naruto stood up and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke clinged back and almost cried at the smell of smoke that was sticking to their night clothes. "It's going to be okay tebayo. With Itachi as our lawyer, Sakura will totally go to jail." Naruto giggled. "Or the mental hospital tebayo."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile against Naruto's shoulder. The blonde pulled away and laced his fingers with Sasuke's to pull him up and into the bedroom.

Sasuke sighed contently against the pillow as Naruto pulled him close to his chest and started rubbing Sasuke's back.

Naruto hummed tunelessly to him and Sasuke fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

Tsuzuku


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

Chapter Six: The Spide and the Fly

:Friday:

"Hey, gaki" Naruto's ripped his attention from the new play that Jiraiya had made that Mai was making him watch. Tsunade tilted her head in a gesture to follow her.

Naruto stared at all the pictures on the wall in the hallway as he followed his aunt.

"I was thinking," Tsunade stopped and turned around and Naruto almost tripped over himself trying to stop quickly. Tsunade watched with an amused smirk as she waited for the boy to right himself. "that perhaps Mai could come over again tomorrow and spend the night? She seems to like it here and I know you and Sasuke would appreciate the time to talk to his brother and have some alone time in comfort as opposed to the car."

Naruto blushed and grinned in embarrassment. "That sounds awesome ba-chan. I'll talk to them about it when we get home ne. So Mai doesn't try to spend the night tonight."

Tsunade nodded. "Just text me so I'll know."

"Okay!" Naruto smiled and Tsunade smiled back.

There was clapping from the front room and Naruto spazzed slightly and sprinted back down the hall, leaving Tsunade to follow at a slower pace.

"Did you see, Naru-chichi!" Mai turned around just in time to see Naruto enter the room.

"Ma, sorry, Mai-bug! I went to the bathroom real quick. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Mai chatted on and on about her day until they got to Naruto's apartment. Mai had been handling losing her home pretty well, she had been very sad but then she realized that they would all really be living together, she perked up again. The police called Sasuke Tuesday to tell him that they had yet to find Sakura but they were alerting the officers on duty to keep a look out for her and had answered that, yes, Sasuke could get a restraining order that would be okay for when they went to court. Sasuke had settled things with his insurance and had submitted the restraining order and the rest of the week had been tiring from wariness and anticipation, but it had been calm.

Naruto brought the pitcher of tea and cups to the dining room table where Sasuke and Mai were divvying up the sushi that they had bought on the way home. They shook their heads in agreement and Mai started taking her sushi off the tray and Sasuke distributed the sides of rice. Naruto smiled at the little ravenettes being so serious looking while passing out food. When Naruto had to cover for one of his waiters at his restaurant, he was always all smiles and little jokes and more often than not the customers asked to talk to the manager to compliment their friendly employees and every time the manager would laugh and inform them that actually, that was the employer.

Naruto always watched when this happened for the faces that the customers made. It was awesome.

"Thank you, Mai." Naruto smiled at the girl when she carefully placed his share of the sushi on his plate.

"So what were you and Tsunade talking about?" Sasuke asked softly, waiting for everyone else to have their food.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Mai half-shouted and Sasuke almost glared at his daughter, who just grinned back at him cheekily.

"I need to keep her away from you and your crazy guardians, she's becoming more and more like you."

"Ne, that's a good thing tebayo!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and took a bite of his rice.

"Tch, teme. She was wondering if Mai would like to go over tomorrow," He looked at Mai, his sushi halfway to his mouth. "And spend the night?" Munch.

Mai's eyes widened and she nodded furiously, trying to swallow her rice faster. "Yeah!!"

"Good." Naruto smiled and turned back to Sasuke. "Ba-chan thought we could use the day to meet up with Itachi and catch up," Naruto paused and smirked at Sasuke and lifted his foot to rub against Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke gasped and nearly choked on his rice. "on some personal time ne." Sasuke glared at him, bright as a tomato.

Naruto laughed and Mai asked Sasuke if he was okay, confusion swirling in her teal eyes.

"Daddy's fine dattebayo." Naruto managed past his chuckles.

"You're paying for that." Sasuke grit out but twitched when Naruto rubbed against his crotch harder.

"I'm looking forward to it, teme." Naruto smirked and dropped his foot.

Mai looked between the two, utterly confused. "So you're not coming with me?"

"No, Mai, we've got boring things to do all day, unless you want to visit Itachi-ji-san?"

Mai's eyes got big and she bit her lip. "No!"

Naruto laughed at that, not that he could blame her, Itachi wasn't very good with kids.

"Alright then, after we clean up go get some clothes in your backpack and anything you want to take and then we'll come tuck you into bed, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, who glared right back.

:break:

Naruto sighed and hung up his keys on the rack. Sasuke closed the door behind them and did the same. They had met up with Itachi for lunch and the man had said a total of twenty sentences to them, at least half of them being snide comments on their sex life. Naruto almost growled as he slipped off his shoes. He knew Itachi was a very good older brother, he cherished Sasuke above just about everything else but the man sure did a good fucking job acting the exact opposite. Sasuke's shoes fell in place beside his and Naruto started to walk into the living room to watch T.V. for a while and maybe take a nap but a rough tug on his wrist had him falling back into Sasuke instead.

"I owe you for last night, remember?" Naruto shuddered at the husky whisper and the hand that had found its way under his shirt and was circling up his chest.

"Hmm, I almost forget tebayo."

Naruto grunted when Sasuke slammed him against the wall. A soft sigh escaped him when Sasuke pushed up against him and started kissing his neck. He was really sleepy but he started feeling the warmth in his stomach that would probably keep him up for several hours.

Naruto bent his knees to take away his few inches over the Uchiha and groaned when Sasuke's knee nudged his groin. Sasuke smirked at him and rocked his hips into Naruto's and leaned forward to pull the blonde into a needy heated kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss and shivers ran up his spine when the soft, pale fingers trailed down his stomach to undo his pants button. His zipper unlinked at a torturously slow pace and he arched against the hand and threw his head back in a silent cry when the hand caressed the still clothed bulge. Sasuke rubbed his hand over the thin material of the boxers, earning little whimpers and mewls from the blonde. He leaned his head forward and took a tan earlobe into his mouth and slipped his fingers past the slit in the boxers when Naruto bucked forward.

Naruto melted and whined when Sasuke's soft fingers wrapped around his cock roughly. Sasuke leaned forward into Naruto's neck and Naruto could feel the small smirk there before Sasuke started stroking slowly. Naruto buried his hands in Sasuke's soft ebony locks and brought their foreheads together and stared into Sasuke's eyes as he panted softly and shivered from the raven's touch. Sasuke smiled and captured the blonde's lips and swallowed the moan he got when he picked up his speed.

Soon enough Naruto was gasping and moaning and arching and thrusting back against Sasuke. Naruto clawed Sasuke's shoulder through his shirt and moved against him roughly and Sasuke knew that meant the blonde was close. So he stopped.

Naruto glared at him and Sasuke smiled sweetly. "What's wrong?"

"Fucking teme."

"It wouldn't be pay back if I let you come that easily, would it?"

Naruto growled and Sasuke kissed him. "Don't worry, you'll come soon enough." Sasuke pulled away and Naruto practically collapsed. Sasuke smirked and grabbed the lube he'd left on the outer kitchen table for their return. He turned back and watched as Naruto stripped himself, his erection still standing proud. Sasuke dropped to his knees inbetween Naruto's spread legs and ravished the blonde's mouth. Naruto pulled away and practically ripped Sasuke's shirt off and started to unbutton his pants.

"Switch with me and get those things off." Naruto demanded and Sasuke stripped and sat against the wall. Naruto straddled him and leaned forward so their erections brushed against each other. Sasuke moaned and grabbed the blonde's hips and moved them against his, making them both cry out loudly. Sasuke latched onto the nipple that was hovering in front of his face and opened the lube. Naruto groaned and rocked against Sasuke and gasped when slick fingers slid over his entrance. The blonde twitched away from the finger when it slid inside him but Sasuke grabbed his hip and kept him in place.

Naruto bit his lip in discomfort; unlike Sasuke, Naruto was new at the whole anal sex thing and it still felt really weird, even with lube.

"Relax," Sasuke whispered up to him and Naruto twitched again when Sasuke found his prostate. Sasuke attacked the other nipple and slid another finger in when Naruto gasped. Naruto leaned his head against the wall and tried to relax but his whole body was trembling and it was hard not to fall onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's other hand came up to hold onto the back of his thigh to support him more and Naruto gasped and leaned back on the hand when his prostate started to get sensitive to Sasuke's fingertips. Sasuke arched forward and caught his lips and Naruto returned the kiss heatedly, rocking back on Sasuke's fingers gently, and trembling harder.

Sasuke smiled up at the blonde and got a dazzling smile back. Naruto twinged when the fingers left him and he moved closer to Sasuke so that Sasuke had to look up at him to not be squished. Naruto pulled him back into a kiss and caught Sasuke's moan when he impaled himself on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, both panting against each other's mouths as they got used to the sensation of being joined. Tan hands ran across the back of Sasuke's neck and caressed the pale jaw. Naruto leaned forward and licked the slightly open pink mouth, and smiled at the little gasp that escaped and washed over his lips. Sparkling sapphire met resplendent onyx and ivory hands fell to rest on slender tan hips. Naruto leaned forward more, arching his hips upwards and smiling at the choked expression on the raven's face.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked at the tenderness in the blonde's usually grating and aggressive voice. He took one hand off the warm soft hips and tucked a lock of sunshine hair behind Naruto's ear and smiled into Naruto's eyes.

"I love you too, Naruto." Said blonde grinned and pulled the raven up for another kiss and started moving himself along Sasuke's member at a gentle, achingly slow pace.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's lips and sighed against the blonde's collarbone at the tenderness despite that they were on the floor a few feet from the front door. Sasuke traced his hands up and down the rippling abdomen and groaned at the pleasure that Naruto's soft movements were sending through his body. The few times they'd managed to make love the past week had been fast and somewhat desperate, the first time from waiting and the times after that because they had Mai to take care of and had to be careful not to be caught. But this felt more real than all those times, to Sasuke this felt like making love instead of sating hormones. He felt a pressure behind his eyes and he clinged to Naruto and buried his face in the tan shoulder, refusing to let himself get all sentimental like a girl again. Naruto draped his arms over Sasuke's shoulders and nuzzled his hair and Sasuke smiled at the soft moans and sighs that escaped the blonde with every undulating move of his hips. Sasuke grasped Naruto's shoulders and moved him back until they were lying down. Naruto stared up at him with an expression so filled with lust and love that Sasuke's arms almost gave out under him. He leaned forward and nuzzled Naruto's shoulder and started thrusting into the quivering blonde under him slow and deep. Naruto moaned loudly and arched to Sasuke's movements and pulled Sasuke forward into a sloppy heated kiss. The raven moaned at the almost painful pleasure on his cock when Naruto clenched and arched and cried out, close to completion.

"Don't come yet, Naruto, it'll hurt if you come first."

Naruto whimpered and bit his lip and relaxed his muscles the best he could but that only caused more pleasure as Sasuke slid in and out. Naruto wrapped his legs around the Uchiha, bringing him closer, and Sasuke almost stopped in confusion when Naruto reached between them.

"Don't you dare stop tebayo." Naruto growled and Sasuke picked his pace back up, and Naruto's head snapped back to the floor painfully as he arched and cried out in pleasure. Sasuke shifted and cradled Naruto to his chest and Naruto latched onto his neck with his arm and mouth. Sasuke moaned and rocked harder into Naruto, causing both to tremble in pleasure. "I'm so close, Sasuke." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear and trailed his hand down Sasuke's back and Sasuke's eyes widened when a lube coated finger pressed at his own entrance. Naruto nipped at his ear and pushed his finger inside his raven lover and hit his prostate. Sasuke cried out and clinged to Naruto as pleasure overflowed him and he came deep inside Naruto. Naruto moaned and bit down on Sasuke's neck and came harder than he ever had in his life. They clinged to each other as they rode out the blinding pleasure and melted to the floor. Sasuke pulled out and cuddled to the trembling blonde. They laid there for a good couple minutes cooling off, catching their breath, and coming down into a glorious after glow. Naruto chuckled when he finally had enough air to do so.

"That was the best sex I've ever had by far," He kissed away the pout that the Uchiha was trying to hide. "But I guess that's a given with it being making love and all." He smiled brightly and Sasuke cast him a forgiving glance.

"But honesty, 'Suke, next time let's try to make it to something soft. I can already feel the headache coming on."

Sasuke smirked and rolled ontop of Naruto. "You know what's good for headaches?"

Naruto rose a blonde eyebrow at the husky whisper. "Medicine?" Seriously, he wasn't that stupid.

Sasuke hummed and wiggled down Naruto's body and the blonde gasped when Sasuke gripped his limp member. "Orgasms."

Naruto bit back a moan at the little touches that Sasuke was laying on his awakening groin. "Teme, I just had one."

"Obviously one wasn't enough." Sasuke pumped the half hard organ and smirked when Naruto's head jerked to the side.

"Fuck, didn't I just say we need to be on something soft?"

"Hm, I don't know, I kinda like hard things associated with you." Sasuke chuckled at the little blush that adorned the tan scarred cheeks at that comment. Sasuke pumped the blonde again and Naruto's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Sasuke stared at the fully erect member in front of his face, as if he expected it to start talking and tell him the answer to life. Naruto fidgeted and squirmed to get away from the warm breath that was teasing his head when something hot and wet engulfed it. He cried out and arched in reflex but a slender pale hand was holding him down.

_What the fuck does the think he's doing? I just came for Christ's sakes! Is he trying to torture me—holy shit, what did he just do?!_

Sasuke smirked against the pulsing flesh he was nurturing when Naruto moaned throatily and spasmed.

"Sasuke-ah!-stop tebayo!" Naruto pleaded and tried to pull back from the raven's mouth but the hands on his hips wouldn't let him go.

He squirmed and wiggled and gasped and froze when the phone started ringing.

"Sasuke teme, get off me, I have to answer tebayo!" Naruto whined and pulled gently on Sasuke's hair to pry him off.

Sasuke replied with a growl and deep throated the blonde. "Ah! Fuck, Sasuke!! Stop!" Naruto was practically screaming and he tried to buck against the raven to get him off.

Sasuke came up for air and licked Naruto's head. "You have an answering machine."

On cue, a long beep sounded through the apartment and Naruto arched his back to look at the machine, only to slam back down when Sasuke started nibbling.

"Uzumaki san, Uchiha san, we believe we have Uchiha Sakura san in custody but we can't be sure. We'll need you to come down to the station as soon as you can without the kid and verify. We'll keep her in a cell until you get here." Beep.

Sasuke pouted at the now limp member. He poked it and Naruto hissed.

"Teme!"

Sasuke sat up and raised his hands in surrender. "I was just trying to help you with your headache."

"You were going to end up giving me a worse headache and a sore groin tebayo!" Naruto protested and sat up, rubbing his head.

Sasuke sulked.

"Come on, we need to go to the station." Naruto grumbled and located his boxers.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know, I think we should leave her there for a while. Besides, won't it be suspicious if we show up so soon when we weren't supposed to be home and have a daughter to drop off?"

Naruto hesitated while grabbing his pants. Sasuke got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Naruto. "I say we take a shower to clean up and then go." Sasuke's hand snaked up Naruto's thigh and blue eyes narrowed at him in suspicion.

"What are you planning, teme?"

"Hm, nothing. But you really shouldn't resort to medicine when there are all-natural ways to get rid of headaches. You should be okay in a few minutes, shouldn't you?"

Naruto's eye twitched. "Have you always been this horny?" (ch.4)

Sasuke smirked and stood up. "You coming or not, dobe?"

Naruto looked away and pouted. "Tch."

The raven turned away and started walking to the bedroom. "Fine, I've always wanted to try those multi-setting showerheads; never could with Sakura around. I bet they're fun."

Naruto twitched and watched Sasuke's pale ass make its way into his room. "Teme! Don't you fucking dare!" The youngest Uchiha laughed and ran to the bathroom when the blonde leapt off the floor and ran after him. They collided against the closed bathroom door and Naruto turned Sasuke to face him.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto growled down at him.

Sasuke smiled and licked his lips. " 'Will you walk into my parlor?' " He smirked and opened the bathroom door behind him and stepped in.

Naruto stared at him like he was insane. "You're so weird."

"It's a poem, dobe."

"I know!" Naruto huffed and met Sasuke and shut the door. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and smirked. " 'Dear friend what can I do, to prove the warm affection I've always felt for you?' "

Sasuke laughed and dragged Naruto to the shower. "Well, 'Dear friend', I can think of one or two things…" Sasuke turned the faucets and led Naruto into the shower with a kiss.

Tsuzuku

I'm going to be internet-less for a week but hopefully when I get back I'll have a couple new chapters ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaime: I do not own this.

Chapter Seven: Proper Little Uchiha

Naruto waited outside the door of the police station, smirking at his lover who was oh-so-subtly limping to meet him.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled and jerked the door open.

"I didn't say anything tebayo!" Naruto held back his laugh. Sasuke glared at him for his condescending tone.

"Tch."

Naruto brushed his hand over the small of Sasuke's back as they walked to the main desk and like that Sasuke's bad mood dissipated.

"Hi. You guys called us up here to identify Uchiha Sakura?"

The petite blue haired woman glanced up from under her caked on eyeshadow and smacked her gum. Sasuke winced visibly.

"Yeah, go get Officer Tada; second door on the right in that hall." The girl waved in the general direction of the rest of the building and went back to her web surfing.

Naruto thanked her and they walked down the hallway closest. "Well, she was helpful ne."

Sasuke scowled, his bad mood back full power.

Naruto knocked on the second door on the right and opened it slowly. The cop that had helped them before sat back in his chair making smoke rings.

Sasuke coughed and glared at the officer, who jumped a couple feet in the air and put a hand over his chest.

"We knocked. We're here about Sakura?"

"Shit! Scared me! Yeah, just a sec." The officer put out his cigarette and waved them down the hall.

Sasuke walked close to Naruto as they walked to the cells and Naruto intertwined their fingers and smiled down at his black-haired lover. "I told you I'd protect you from the big scary wife-monster tebayo. Calm down." Naruto whispered softly and Sasuke nodded and tried to relax.

"We found her at a bus station, we'd gotten a complaint that she was scaring off the riders." The officer stopped at the last cell and nodded them to look inside.

Inside the cell was a thin dirty woman with choppy half-shaved-off hair covered in scratches and cuts and bruises.

"Jesus, what happened to her?" Sasuke stared in shock at the mother of his child glancing at him and cowering like a frightened animal.

"Well, she's been off her medication for a week now and we found traces of crack cocaine in her system. We talked to the woman she was supposed to be staying with and she said that she came by Monday looking a mess, used the restroom, and left and didn't come back. We think she just snapped after the break up and has been sleeping on the streets. We kept her handcuffed because she seems to have a tendency of self-mutilation. Are you sure this is your wife?"

Sasuke came closer to the bars and Sakura cowered further into the corner of her bed, raising her cuffed hands up to defend herself.

"Yeah, that's her."

The police officer nodded. "We've found evidence of ash on her clothes so if she ever gets out of the mental hospital, she'll go to jail for a while. This should be a piece of cake with the right lawyer. It's a shame that she cracked though."

"Thank you officer." Naruto said softly and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shaking shoulders.

"What do I tell Mai?" Sasuke whispered.

"The truth. Her mom's crazy. She probably knew better than you since they stayed at home together." Naruto led Sasuke down the hall and into the car.

"My god, why did I marry her?" Sasuke asked himself.

Naruto chuckled. "Because you're a dobe tebayo."

Sasuke growled and glared at the blonde. "Teme."

Naruto leaned over to the passenger seat and kissed the raven. He pulled back and smiled gently and tucked Sasuke's hair behind his ear. "Don't worry about it. After we go to court, she won't be a part of your life anymore ne."

"But I threw away five years of my life-of Mai's life-with that woman."

"And now Mai has us and she's a wonderful little girl. Don't regret it, just concentrate on the rest of your life that you can spend with Mai and me tebayo."

Sasuke half smirked half smiled at the suddenly mature blonde in front of him. "When did you become so grown up?"

"Teme, I've been grown up ever since you got married."

Sasuke hummed and leaned closer to Naruto, staring deliberately at the blonde's lips. "It's kinda sexy."

Naruto laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair, making the raven pout. "Good boy!"

"Dobe!"

Naruto laughed and started the car and they drove back home to enjoy the rest of their evening.

:break:

:51 weeks later:

"Daddy! Naru-chichi!! Wake UP!!" Mai shook her chichi's tan shoulder but it didn't rouse either of her daddies. She grabbed the top of the comforter and yanked it back like Naru-chichi did when she didn't get up for school. She stared and blushed when it was revealed that they were naked under the blankets. Naruto flinched at the sudden cold and curled closer to Sasuke. Mai giggled at her chichi's naked butt and tiptoed back to the door and opened it all the way and set the lock. She tiptoed back, a mischievous grin spread across her innocent face, and paused to make sure her chichi was still asleep. She bit her lip to keep her giggle in and slapped the tan naked butt as hard as she could. Naruto yelled and sat up quickly with a glare but Mai was already at the door. Naruto leapt out of bed, swearing to tickle the girl until she threw up, and ran to the door. It slammed shut just before he got to it and he tugged on it, only to find it locked. He stared at the handle for a moment trying his best with his morning stupidity to figure out why the girl had locked herself out. A groan came from the bed and the blonde swerved around to stare at the exposed stretching raven and he felt a certain something twitch. He grinned and went to lock the other door of the adjoined bathroom and crawled back onto bed, where Sasuke was blindly searching for the covers. Naruto straddled his lover and leaned close to the slightly scowling face.

"Our daughter just came in here and spanked me."

Sasuke smirked, his eyes cracking open to look up at his dobe. "Heh."

"Don't 'heh' me, tebayo!" Sasuke winced at the volume of the blonde's voice. Naruto calmed himself down and smirked down at the now wary raven. "I demand you pay for the damages."

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes again. "I'm not giving you cash, you're not allowed to smoke marijuana so I'm guessing my payment will be my ass?"

Naruto grinned and trailed his hand down the pale chest. "Un."

Sasuke sighed. "Too bad for you I'm still sleeping huh?"

"Tch. I'll wake you up."

There was a loud banging from their door. Naruto growled and Sasuke smirked.

"Daddy! Chichi!! Come on! You weren't supposed to stay in there!!" Mai whined through the door.

"Come on, Naru-chichi, we have to get ready for our daughter's birthday party." Sasuke looked up at the blonde, waiting for him to get off.

Naruto lowered his eye lids and bit his finger like a coy school girl. "Yes, Daddy."

Sasuke's eye and something else he would never admit to twitched. "That's sick."

"Heh." Naruto smirked in triumph and rolled off Sasuke. Sasuke missed the devilish grin as Naruto made a mental note to scream "Daddy" next time he was uke.

:break:

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom to see Sasuke handing Mai a hefty sum of money for a six-year-old.

"This is my birthday present?" Mai asked in a small, disappointed voice.

Naruto paused in confusion. They'd gotten her a ton of birthday gifts, did Sasuke sell them or something?!

"No, this is for spanking your chichi like a proper Uchiha." Sasuke patted the girl's head and beamed down at her. "I'm very proud of you, Mai."

Mai stared up at her Daddy in disbelief and then giggled.

"TEME!" They both turned to see a furious Naruto stomping towards them. "You're rewarding her?! What if she had spanked you?!"

"Then you would have gotten punished." Sasuke said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I hate you so much." Naruto growled. Mai's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Love you too, dobe." Sasuke walked towards the momentarily stunned blonde and wrapped his arms around the tan neck. Sasuke raised himself slightly on his tippy toes and licked Naruto's ear subtly so his daughter didn't see. Naruto shivered under him and wary tan hands wrapped around his waist. "You can punish me later if you like." Naruto sighed and nuzzled his neck with a small purr.

Mai stared at her daddies hugging like people did in the movies before they did weird things on a bed. Her daddies broke apart with small smiles and she felt a big grin break out on her face. She ran forward and glomped them, getting twin "ooph"s. "I love you!" She squealed, her six-year-old chest swelling with as much happiness and love as she could contain.

Her daddies nuzzled her hair and hugged her. "We love you too." They reassured in sync. Naruto pulled away and grinned at them.

"Let's go get the backyard ready!"

"yeah!" Mai jumped away from her daddy and raced her chichi to the back door.

The next hour was spent setting up tables and chairs and food and drinks and streamers and a bounce house. Tsunade and Jiraiya came half an hour early to help out, only to find everything done.

"So how many of your friends are coming over?" Tsunade asked for the fifth time that week.

"Eight!" Mai replied, exasperated.

Jiraiya nodded. "I have prepared two plays, one for tonight, and one for lunch tomorrow."

Mai grinned. "Yay!"

"You guys talking about the sleep over?" Naruto asked, sitting next to Mai.

"Yup!" Mai chirped happily.

"Thank you guys again for having her and all her friends over." Naruto smiled at his guardians. Thanks to them he and Sasuke got to celebrate their year anniversary in peace to be as loud and kinky as they wanted.

"Of course, gaki." Tsunade nodded and followed Mai to the swings set.

"Any special plans for tonight?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the notebook and pen that the old hermit perv whipped out as he asked this question.

"Actually, Sasuke insisted that I make no plans for tonight. I guess he's planning something but I don't know what it is."

Jiraiya frowned at him in suspicion before Sasuke joined them, taking Mai's place.

"The first of the guests should be arriving soon."

"I'm ready tebayo!" Naruto grinned determinedly and pulled a Lee pose. Sasuke twitched and yanked the idiot blonde back down.

"Stop that."

Naruto pouted. "Aww, but you love me."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Who ever said that?"

Naruto's got big and teary and he looked away like he was containing his sobs. Sasuke smiled slightly and pulled the blonde against his chest. Naruto looked up in surprise and turned to face the raven.

"Tch, I can't believe you're pouting because I said that. You of all people should know that I love you very, very much." Sasuke whispered the confession that was only for Naruto's ears and smiled at the little purr he got.

"Honto teme?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with the fake pout again, his eyes glossy and his lips trembling.

"Honto dobe." Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against his lovers. They kissed deeply for a few minutes before a voice tore them apart.

"Happy birthday, Mai-chan!"

Sasuke looked at each other, intertwined their fingers, and rose to meet their first guest. Sasuke watched his dobe play host, greeting everyone and handling the presents and food and couldn't help the smile that flashed across his face, blinding people within twelve feet of him.

Sakura was in a mental hospital, far from Mai and himself, they had received all of her assets, and it was his one year anniversary of being with the man he'd loved practically all his life and together they had purchased a large house with plans for adopting a baby brother for Mai soon. Only one thought could sum it all up: I love my life.

Tsuzuku?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Epilogue: lemony goodness

About Nine Months Later

Sasuke fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve, waiting for Naruto to return with Mai in tow to tell her the news.

He bit his lip when he heard them shouting to each other excitedly on their way to the door. He grabbed his bottled water off the kitchen counter and chugged it.

"Come look at your Daddy!" Naruto came through the kitchen and Mai followed with a grin to rival her chichi's.

Naruto gestured grandly to and his six year old daughter gasped. Her daddy was standing there, shifting nervously, with a bow in his hair that matched his baby blue dress. His pale slender hands were rested on his stomach, which was about to burst with a baby.

"You're going to have a little brother!" Naruto exclaimed happily and wrapped his arm around the very pregnant Uchiha. "Right honey?" Naruto smiled down at his wife

Uchiha Sasuke woke up with a scream lodged in his throat, snapping into a sitting position beside his snoring dobe. Sasuke hyperventilated and wiped at the thin sheen of sweat covering his face and neck. What the hell had he dreamed about?

The clock on the nightstand informed him with red glowing numbers that it was three in the morning. In seven hours he would be at the orphanage with his partner and daughter picking out a suitable male addition to the family. Sasuke twitched in anxiety and flopped back down next to his lover. He stared at the sprawled out dobe, once again commending himself on convincing the blonde that they needed a king sized bed at least for the idiot to sprawl as much as he wanted without waking up the raven. Sasuke wiggled closer warily. When he got too close or let alone right up against, the blonde, he tended to end up in an inescapable bear grip and getting humped before Naruto woke up and ravished him instead. Sasuke debated on whether it was worth it or not and pressed himself to the warm tan chest before he could chicken out. Almost immediately Naruto shifted to be slightly ontop of him, caging him in with the long tan limbs. Sasuke wiggled up closer to Naruto's face and snuggled close to his lover's chest, already feeling his living blanket warm and comfort him.

He allowed himself a small smile and drifted into an easy sleep.

:break:

Naruto wiggled his nose to dislodge whatever was trying to go up it. He snorted and scrunched his nose and everything else he could possibly do without actually moving to get the annoying tickling thing away from his nose. None of it worked.

He pried his sleep-sticky eyes open and looked down at what was insistent on waking him. A blonde eyebrow arched up when the tickling thing was revealed to be a tuft of black hair. Curious blue eyes followed the tuft back to a head of blue-black hair that was attached to his lover who, for some reason, was under him and tucked against his chest. Both eyebrows arched up. Sasuke usually made a conscious effort to stay two feet away from him when they slept. Naruto stared down at his slumbering lover and felt himself harden against the Uchiha's thigh. Apparently Sasuke felt it too because his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Naruto in unfocused confusion.

Naruto nuzzled against the raven's soft cheek and purred. "Morning, love."

Sasuke made a noise and yawned in response. Naruto licked the pale exposed neck as the raven stretched and Sasuke let out a soft sigh and melted back to the bed. Naruto shifted over and latched onto the sweet spot of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke clinged to Naruto's forearms and moaned softly. Naruto sucked hard on it and Sasuke arched slightly, his eyes fluttering back closed.

"Half-asleep." Sasuke reminded his tan lover.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't mind if you don't." He couldn't tell Sasuke that he loved morning sex because the raven was more vocal than usual in his vulnerable half-asleep state.

"If I fall asleep it's rape." Sasuke warned and yawned again.

"You won't fall asleep." Naruto reassured and traced little kisses and bites down the pale torso and stomach. Sasuke sighed softly at every sweet spot that Naruto hit and half-moaned, half-gasped when he started sucking and nipping at the sensitive ivory hips. Tan hands stroked up the slowly parting legs, dancing over the creamy flesh and soft hair and Sasuke practically purred at the warm loved feeling bubbling in his chest and groin. A quiet cry escaped Sasuke's mouth when Naruto nuzzled and lightly licked his shaft. Naruto nudged it before taking in the head and sucking softly, making the raven mewl and his thick eyelashes flutter. Naruto hummed contently and started a gentle rhythm of bobbing, nipping, licking, and sucking and Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hands gripped the sheets tightly as he gasped and moaned softly at every slightest movement.

Naruto smiled at the little whimpers and purrs he was receiving and did everything he could to draw more noises out of the normally stoic raven. He had discovered that Sasuke was deceitfully vocal during sex when he was vulnerable. Their first few weeks had been loud but after that, Sasuke learned to control himself and ever since it was hard for the blonde, amazing lover that he was, to get many approving sounds out of the Uchiha.

"Naruto, stop!" Sasuke whispered desperately and pulled the blonde strands away.

Naruto released him with a long lick and climbed back onto his now sweaty and panting lover. He smiled down at the gorgeous man under him. Sasuke's cheeks were rosy and his pink lips were open and wet and his eyes were glossy with sleep, love, and lust. Naruto grinned down at his partner who managed to be sexy and adorable at the same time.

"Hm, don't prep me, just use your cock to get my prostate." Sasuke mumbled quietly against Naruto's tan shoulder. "And don't move me, I'm comfortable here."

"Yes, my love." Naruto teased and licked up the raven's neck as he reached for the lube that had become a constant prop on both nightstands. He situated himself between Sasuke's legs and smeared the lube over the puckered entrance and Sasuke twitched slightly and melted into the soft bed while Naruto smeared the rest of the lube he'd gotten onto his cock.

Naruto wiggled closer to his lover and wrapped the pale legs around his waist. "Still comfortable?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded and cuddled to his pillow slightly. "But hurry, I'm dozing off again. I didn't sleep very well half the night."

Naruto smirked and pushed himself against the entrance. "The other half being when you realized you really do love me and decided to cuddle to me." Naruto teased and breached the tight entrance. Sasuke gasped and squirmed slightly in discomfort. Naruto held onto the pale hips as leverage and trembled slightly at the sensation as he rubbed his head against Sasuke's prostate. "Admit it, teme, you love waking up all warm and snuggled and wanted." Sasuke grunted softly and clutched the sheets again when Naruto thrusted into his awakening prostate.

"You can't make me." Sasuke grit out, his eyes fluttering and his hands tensing in the slow rhythm of Naruto's thrusts.

"I don't need to." Naruto could sense that his speaking abilities were soon going to be very limited and so cut the argument short. "I know tebayo." He thrust hard against Sasuke's sweet spot and the raven writhed and moaned loudly. Naruto deemed his lover properly aroused and thrust in deeper into the suffocating heat. Sasuke moved slightly to meet him and Naruto ignored his earlier promise and propped Sasuke on a tan arm to cradle his back so that Naruto could easier reach the raven's neck and ears.

They moved together slowly but feverishly in a dance that after almost two years, they both knew by heart. Sasuke clinged to the blonde and moaned and keened and whimpered at every moment and Naruto was loving it. He drew every thrust out as long as he sanely could just to hear more noise come from the soft pink lips of the raven.

Naruto leaned down into Sasuke more and thrust hard against the brunette's prostate, sensing his end near just because of the erotic sounds, and reached down to stroke the leaking member between them.

Sasuke let his head fall back and his nails clawed into Naruto's shoulders and Sasuke moaned his way into oblivion.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gave a last hard thrust straight into Sasuke's prostate and his semen washed up against it and he was milked dry as Sasuke came with his own half-scream, half-moan of the blonde's name.

The exhausted and sweaty pair collapsed.

"Wake me up in two hours." Sasuke mumbled and cuddled to his pillow.

"That's it?! You're still going to sleep?"

Sasuke peeled open one of his eyes to stare at the pouting dobe. "I told you I was half-asleep. And you should know by now that no matter how mind blowing making love to you is, it still leaves me more exhausted than anything else I ever do."

"But you didn't even do anything this time!" Naruto whined and wiggled closer to his lover.

"You know as well as I do how tiring arching and writhing and moaning and cumming is." Sasuke shot back and opened the other eye as tan arms wrapped around his still sweat-slick waist.

"At least cuddle with me." Sasuke groaned at the irresistible puppy eyes and moved closer to the strong chest.

"Fine but if you're still horny when we get up, I'm seme."

"Naturally." Naruto smiled.

"And if we miss our orphanage appointment because of sex, I get total sexual dictatorship for a week."

Naruto chewed his lip as if mulling it over. "Okay!" He concluded with a bright smile.

Sasuke nodded contently and dozed off for the second time in a day after a three month abstinence of cuddling and got the best nap he'd ever taken.

:break:

Sasuke woke up to something nudging his groin slightly. He blinked his eyes open and quickly assessed the situation. Naruto was still asleep, rock hard, and humping Sasuke's side. Sasuke tried to wiggle up to get away from Naruto's knee but only managed to give Naruto a chance to wiggle closer and rub his thigh harder against Sasuke's crotch, which was bursting back to live with almost embarrassing eagerness. Naruto started thrusting harder against Sasuke and the raven bit back his moan and roughly shook the blonde awake.

As soon as the bleary blue eyes opened and the body on his went limp, Sasuke shoved the blonde off him and rolled on top of the momentarily dazed Naruto. Sasuke grabbed the tan hips and pushed them forward until a yawning Naruto took the hint and sat up halfway on the head board.

Sasuke reached up to the back of Naruto's head and yanked hard on the soft blonde hair, making the cerulean eyes snap open in surprise and stare at him intently.

"We have a little under fifteen minutes until we have to get Mai up and ready to go. You know what that means?"

Naruto smirked and arched his hips to Sasuke's. "Hard and fast." Sasuke felt himself harden painfully at the husky whisper and the flick of pink when the blonde licked his lips in anticipation. "Take me dry tebayo." A flare of arousal shot up the raven's spine and he nodded. He angled Naruto's legs to get close as possible and Naruto wrapped his hands around the head board poles. Sasuke glanced up and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke leaned forward and in one swift thrust entered all the way into the tight warmth. Naruto's knuckles turned white as he gripped the headboard tight and he cried out. Sasuke hissed as the muscles clamped on him almost painfully. "Fuck, Naruto, relax a little!"

Naruto panted and loosened his grip on the headboard. He let go with one hand and latched it onto Sasuke's neck and nodded. Sasuke slid his hands down to Naruto's ass and clutched it tightly before he pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in hard and fast. Naruto's hand tightened it's hold on him and pulled him closer to the blonde as he thrusted into Naruto hard enough that the blonde was sure to have deep pole-shaped dents in his back at the end of the twelve minutes they had. Naruto rocked with Sasuke's thrusts and rhythmically clenched and unclenched himself, causing the both of them to start trembling at the intensity of the overwhelming pleasure. Naruto yanked the raven closer still and latched onto the side of Sasuke's neck, making the raven interrupt his rhythm as he moaned loudly and reached between the two of them and grasped Naruto's hot member.

Their movements became more erratic as their climaxes and moans grew. Sasuke made swift hard thrusts and gripped the soft tan ass desperately as he leaned into Naruto's warmth. Naruto thrusted against him and Sasuke swelled and exploded deep inside his lover and made jerky thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. Naruto cried out when he felt Sasuke's hot seed fill and seep outside him, burning his already supersensitive entrance. The blonde's hand clenched around the nape of Sasuke's nape and he came hard on their stomachs.

The couple collapsed in a quivering sweaty mass and waited for their lungs to catch up with their hearts.

"How-huff-much time?" Naruto's hand slid down the headboard pole and fell limp against the pillow.

"Two min-huff-utes. I'll get-huff-her while you-huff-recover and wash-huff-off." Sasuke volunteered and wiped the sweat from off his brow.

Naruto groaned and rolled over slightly to kiss the raven. "Thanks-huff-love you."

Sasuke pulled the blonde down for another kiss and managed a tired but sated smile. "Love you too." Sasuke waited a few minutes before his breath evened out before he rolled out of bed and into some clothes to wake up their daughter, who was probably already awake and watching t.v. to drown out her daddies.

Naruto watched the raven leave and sighed and grinned to himself, relishing in the pulsing of his heartbeat throughout his body and the warm fuzzy feeling of his afterglow. He waited another minute before he wiggled to the edge of the bed and tried to stand. He fell back on the bed almost immediately and giggled to himself. It was very good that they ended with such intense lovemaking since if they adopted an infant they probably wouldn't managed time for good sex for at least a couple months. Naruto tried again and hobbled slowly to the bathroom.

He'd have to make sure they only looked at four year olds and older.

Owari


End file.
